


He Didn't Say Goodbye

by Over8000



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Chapter Art, Fanart, Kid Vegeta - Freeform, Sad, nappa is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over8000/pseuds/Over8000
Summary: Companion artwork for Chapter One of 'You Can Break Me but Can't Take My Pride'.  Enjoy!!





	He Didn't Say Goodbye




End file.
